


Twisted Dreams

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Gen, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vibe is Force Sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: The water. Alone. How did he get here? Wait! Not alone. Alone would be so much better...Prompt: "Nightmares and Dreamscapes"
Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Spooky Wars Week





	Twisted Dreams

Vibe wasn’t sure what had happened or how he got here, but he did know that he couldn’t breathe. That fact sparked panic inside him. He started to fight his way up to get air.

It was hard to go up.  _ Why was it so hard? _ It was like something was trying to pull him back down. Vibe didn’t like it, whatever it was, it felt dark and evil, and it only made Vibe fight more. 

He fought and pulled until he got loose from the thing that was holding him, and he shot straight up. In seconds, Vibe finally broke the surface. He took several deep breaths of air into his aching lungs, feeling something splashing against his face. 

When he could think clearly, he realized he was in the middle of an ocean. Everywhere he looked, all he could see was water; no ships, no land. The sky was dark with storm clouds above him. 

“Hello? Help!! Someone help me!!” he yelled, even though he knew no one could hear him.

Vibe continued to tread the water, spitting out what made it into his mouth. He was getting so tired already. How long had he been out here? How had he even gotten here and why? He had to think of something. Maybe he could swim for it and get away? But where would he go?

Just as he made up his mind, he felt something brush against his lag. He jumped with a cry and kicked out at whatever it was. It felt like something was trying to grab him. 

Vibe turned and tried to swim away, to get away from that thing, whatever it was.

But as he swam, he didn’t feel like he was getting anywhere. And he was still so tired, and the feeling only grew. Vibe was nearly exhausted. His limbs were heavy and sore. He had no choice but to stop. Vibe panted as he started treading water again.

He didn’t understand what was happening. He was scared and alone. Vibe felt warm tears roll down his cheeks. He wanted to go home. He wanted his brothers. He gasped out a sob. He hated this.

As that thought crossed his mind, Vibe felt the thing brush against his leg again. He cried out and kicked repeatedly at it. He continued to fight, when it grabbed him around his ankle. Vibe shouted and started struggling, trying to pull away. But the creature kept strong hold of him under the water. 

Vibe was still gasping and panting as he fought when the creature dragged him under the water. He barely had enough time to get a deep breath of air before his head disappeared beneath the water.

Vibe thrashed and fought, trying to get away from the creature. He couldn’t see anything under the water, so he couldn’t see what was attacking him. But he could  _ feel _ it.

He forced himself not to gasp in a mouthful of water as he suddenly felt hands on his body. The hands roamed over his chest, and skimmed his sides. They squeezed, and pulled at him. 

The creature moved him how it wanted. He couldn’t stop it, couldn’t control it. Vibe shuddered violently as he felt a mouth smile against the back of his neck. He shuddered and shook even more as the being behind him  _ kissed _ his neck.The creature felt possessive, like it owned him. Like it believed he belonged to it. 

Vibe struggled and trashed again, trying once more to escape. He was sure he was crying, even while under water. Vibe jerked when he felt a pair of hands grab his hips forcefully. He started to panic even more when the creature squeezed his hips. The creature pulled him in close, then  _ something _ slid between his legs.

Vibe opened his mouth and screamed.

CWCWCWCWCW

Vibe woke up with a gasp, sitting up straight in his bunk, shaking and in a cold sweat. His chest heaved with panicked breathing. He quickly looked around, trying to gain his bearings. 

All he saw were his brothers, all asleep in their bunks in the Guard barracks.

Which means… which means it was only a dream. A terrible, horrible nightmare. He wasn’t drowning in an endless ocean, there was no mysterious creature trying to drown him, or _touch_ _him_. He was safe in his barracks. 

Vibe sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. What was that all about?

He jumped slightly as the bunk above his squeaked loudly. He watched as a brother’s head appeared from above. Vibe sighed in relief when he saw it was just Cheshire. 

Cheshire frowned at him, his concern was clear on his face.“Hey, Vibe, you okay? Sounded like you weren’t having a good time.” he said.

Vibe smiled tiredly at his vod. “It’s nothing, Ches. It was just a dream.”

“It didn’t sound like nothing. What was it about?”

Vibe thought about telling Cheshire about the nightmare. He didn’t want to worry his vod, but at the same time, it would be nice to get it off his chest.

As he opened his mouth to answer Cheshire, when the lights in the barracks suddenly turned on. The room filled with the sounds of his brothers groaning. Vibe looked away from Cheshire and towards the door to see who woke everyone up. 

Lieutenant Flank stood at the door, eyes surveying the room as the rest of the vode started to stir.

“Alright, everyone up.” the Lieutenant bellowed. “You all got shifts this morning, so let’s get moving.”

A chorus of “yes, sir” answered him before he left. Vibe climbed out of his bunk and grabbed his kit so he could head to the freshers. He looked up and met Cheshire’s still concerned gaze, where he sat on his bunk. Vibe sighed.

“I’ll tell you later, Ches.” Vibe said.

Cheshire nodded before he too climbed down from his bunk. Vibe turned and headed for the freshers. He was going to tell Cheshire. And it was unlikely that he was going to forget a dream like that. (He could still faintly feel the hands on him.)

Vibe had to put the dream and talking to Cheshire on the back burner for now.

After all, duty to the Republic came first.


End file.
